


The way you look in the moonlight

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Green Rider Series - Kristen Britain
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karigan goes to see Laren Mapstone with a letter and forgets why she was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you look in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like it.  
> feedback welcome.

"Yes?" Captain Mapstone's voice called out in response to Karigan's knock.  
“I have another letter from F’ryan.” She replied nervously.  
The door swung open to reveal Laren in her nightgown. “What do you mean you have another letter?” She demanded, causing the younger woman to step back.  
And so Karigan explained all about finding both letters and her promise to F’ryan to deliver his love letter to Lady Estora. “And then Lady Estora came to my room earlier tonight and told me about inconsistencies in the letter and that’s when I remembered what you said about F’ryan writing things in code so I came straight here.” She finished, biting her lip as she waited for the Captains response. She looked at the captain and saw a scar on her shoulder that travelled down over the top of her breast and Karigan found herself wondering just how far down that scar went. She let her eyes travel back up her body and was surprised to see Captain Mapstone staring back at her, she felt a blush creep up her face as she averted her gaze and waited for the Captain to speak.  
“Why don’t you come in? We need to talk anyway and I’m up now so might as well make the most of it.” She stepped aside and gestured for Karigan to enter.

She walked over to her worktable and indicated for Karigan to take the seat opposite. Once Karigan was seated she walked up behind her and placed her hands on the younger woman’s shoulders which tensed up immediately.  
“Would you care to explain why you were looking at me as if I were a piece of meat or would you like me to guess?” Karigan attempted to stand up but Laren pushed her back down and continued. “You are not a cannibal as far as I am aware, nor are you a butcher so I must assume that you want something else from me?” she said, watching the younger woman for a reaction.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Karigan tried to get up again but was stopped by Laren.  
“Are you suggesting I imagined it?” Laren asked, her voice dangerously low as her fingers dug into Karigan’s shoulders making the other woman wince.  
“No, I mean yes, I mean I don’t know.” Karigan babbled at Laren gesturing wildly at thin air.  
“Calm down Karigan I just wanted to know why you were looking at me like that.” Laren soothed the younger woman and started to massage her shoulders which had tensed up again.

Karigan groaned at the other woman’s touch and let her head fall back in pleasure. She opened her eyes and looked at Laren through lust filled eyes causing Laren to gasp in surprise.  
“I suppose that answers my question.” She murmured as her hands continued to work on Karigan’s shoulders.   
Karigan squirmed in her seat as she became more aroused and whimpered slightly.  
Laren looked at the younger woman and deciding to put her out of her misery she let her hands roam further down to cup the other woman’s breasts making the younger woman gasp and arch into her touch.  
She squeezed Karigan’s breasts and rolled her nipples through the coarse material of her shirt.  
She pulled Karigan to her feet and led her to her bed where she laid the other woman down and proceeded to undress her.  
When Karigan was completely naked she looked down at the younger woman, her face outlined by the moonlight streaming in through her window and felt as though she were looking at a goddess.  
She bent down and kissed Karigan, her hands on her breasts squeezing them, she broke the kiss and bent to take in one of Karigan’s nipples, flicking it with her tongue, causing the younger woman to moan in pleasure. Her hand travelled further down her body and stroked her clit making Karigan’s hips jerk, she slipped two fingers inside Karigan and started thrusting them inside her. Karigan moaned in pleasure and shivered when she felt Laren’s breath on her clit. Laren’s mouth closed around her clit and thrust inside Karigan faster, curling her fingers slightly with each thrust.  
Karigan was overwhelmed with pleasure and cried out as she clenched around Laren’s fingers and came hard.

“Karigan, are you alright?” Laren asked making the younger woman blink and remember where she was.  
“Yes I’m fine I just got distracted.” Karigan said as she handed the letter over and said goodnight.  
Laren watched the younger woman walk away and smiled to herself, knowing just what had distracted Karigan in the first place.


End file.
